Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to mounting and cooling a control card for an electronic device.
Discussion of Art
Electronic devices, such as an inverter for converting direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), can be standalone apparatuses having a corresponding housing and couplings to attach the apparatuses to other systems or devices. Such standalone apparatuses provide some degree of generality or configurability in order to adapt to conditions of other systems. Likewise, given variable conditions or supportive features of the other systems to which such apparatuses are attached, a degree of self-sufficiency is valuable to enhance portability of the apparatuses. Accordingly, apparatuses containing electronic devices (e.g., inverters) often include additional features such as a control card, an external interface to the control card, and a forced convection system for cooling the control card.
In such apparatuses, brackets, clamps, or other supports secure the control card in some configuration within a housing. The external interface, in the form of a connector, for example, is secured externally to the housing. A harness coupling the connector to the control card is threaded through a hole in the housing from the outside during attachment of the connector. Further, the harness can be strained or damaged when a portion of the housing to which the connector is secured is removed to access internals of the electronic device for servicing. Moreover, the forced convention system often includes a fan for air cooling or a pump for liquid cooling to circulate a heat transfer fluid (i.e., coolant). Such structure introduces additional cost for the added components, larger apparatus volume to accommodate the components, and increased power consumption from supplying the fan and/or pump.